1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic-image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in relatively small medical facilities, all diagnostic target parts have tended to be imaged by X-ray detector of one size, such as a large FPD (Flat Panel Detector).
However, if all diagnostic target parts are imaged by X-ray detector of one size, sometimes imaging is carried out on a diagnostic target part which is too small for the X-ray detector. In this case, sometimes a problem occurs as follows. Since the image size of a diagnostic target part is too small in relation to a size of the whole image, when the whole image is displayed on a display unit, areas other than the diagnostic target part cover most of the display unit. It is not appropriate for diagnosis.
There has been a known technique for displaying an image of an appropriate size on a display unit while diagnosis is made. In this technique, a radiographic image which is obtained by imaging a diagnostic target part is trimmed such that the unnecessary area is deleted from the radiographic image, and then the image is displayed on a display unit as the diagnostic image (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-71039 for example).
However, the technique described in the above Japanese Patent Publication has a problem. In this technique, the area which is determined as unnecessary is deleted directly from the radiographic image which is obtained by imaging. Therefore, if a portion of an image included in the displayed diagnostic image does not meet one's intention, the original radiographic image must be read again and the scope for trimming must be designated again. It takes a lot of effort to adjust the scope of the diagnostic image.